


At Your Door

by Lil_Jei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Death You're Waiting For Me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Door

Title: At your door

Author: Lil Jei

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Dean W./Death

Rating: PG 13

Word Count: 

A/N: Future/Death Fic. Un-Beta'd.

Summary: Oh Death You're Waiting For Me...

  


  


It came to him in a dream. Just like with the angels,when they controlled his dreams. But this time Dean knew this dream wws different. It wasn't that it was darker or more angelic, no none of that. The dream had wrapped him up and encaptured him. He felt stuck and enraptured. He didn't know who but he knew thst whoever was in chsrge of his dream was powerful. He didn't know whether to be scared or excited all he knew was that he needed to know who could...who wanted to...who wanted to seduce him through his dreams. 

Dean had not felt like this in a long time. Maybe not ever. He felt wanted and loved and it all confused him. Maybe he should wake up, maybe he should call out but no no whatever this was or whoever it was felt so so good. And Dean hadn't had something so warm to call his own ever. And after all that he'd been through he wanted this all for him. It wasn't evil or dark it just was. He knew that being caught in a dream like this could lead to something going wrong but for now he could'nt help but want it. 

If he thought carefully he knew deep down this wasn't right. Not even heaven had allowed him these feelings. He could barely remember yesterday but he knew there had been a battle. Him and Sam against the Leviathans...he just knew thinking about it that he should be feeling different, less connected, less of something or other. But he was feeling fine and free and so light he could float. Nothing earthly could allow him this but he couldn't come to care,not really. He felt amazing and worry aside he wanted to know...he wanted to know just who loved him so much. 

He's feeling some excitement build within him and can't stop the gasp that escapes his lips when cold hands grabs his chin and lips meet his. He knows who the being is,he can't help the shivers...he knows and he loves and when the being pulls away he tries to follow with all his might. What stops his pursuit is a chuckle and a hand caressing his face again, "Patience beloved, I have waited to long for you. You have finally joined me and everything is better for it. Your brother is safe, the world is safe, and you're mine now. Do you accept me Dean? Do you accept that death is at your door waiting for you." Dean doesn't know what to say, for once he's speechless. He knows he died in battle but he also knows he's free now. Sam and the world is safe and there is nothing more he needs to do. Well nothing more than answer, "Yes Death I accept you." And before he could even beg for more kisses or caresses everything blanks out and he's free.

  


  



End file.
